


Lost and found

by Sergeant Heretic (2SFlovers)



Category: Star Trek the original series/Lost in Space
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SFlovers/pseuds/Sergeant%20Heretic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The U.S.S. Enterprise discovers the location of humantity's first attempt at interstellar travel. The long lost Jupiter Two mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1997 June 12th.

The Eugenics war had all but ended. There had been an armistice and the war was for all intents and purposes, over.

The Long Range Foundation was dedicated to science and the forward advancement of humankind. To that end, the board members authorized the Centaurus project. A mission using the most advanced technology and spacecraft they could build, better than state of the art.

The Long Range Foundation was a Council of millionaires’ executives and wealthy philanthropists. They were dedicated to research for its own sake knowledge for its own sake human advancement for its own sake. The Foundation’s motto was,

“Bread upon the waters.”

The Jupiter One was the first real deep space ship sent to explore the Asteroid belt and the outer system.

The Jupiter Two had a new experimental faster than light engine. Dr. John Robinson and Dr. Otto Hasseline had designed it. It was called the Robinson-Hasseline Drive., a Hyper advanced ion impulse sub light drive and the finest Hypercray supercomputer onboard. She was even equipped with an auxiliary computer in the form of a B-9 class cybernetic service device. What some unsophisticated people would call a robot.

The Jupiter Two would have the best crew the LRF could get.

Doctor John Wesley Robinson. Astrophysicist, quantum physicist, Dr. of Computer sciences, and applied multiphase mathematics.

Doctor Maureen Robinson, Biophysicist, botanist, dietitian, Medical Doctor, and psychologist.

Judy Robinson, age 16 a wunderkind and expert in zoo-logy, life science and epidemiology

Penny Robinson, age 14 she is an unqualified genius in communications, electronics and oddly enough, cultural anthropology and languages.

William Robinson, age 10 a Computer genius, gifted in cybernetics, robotics, micro machinery, and nanotechnology.

Major Donald Sampson West. Veteran of the U.S. Air Force, NASA, and thrice-decorated Eugenics War hero. Major West is an old family friend of the Robinson family and would not have allowed anyone else to pilot the Jupiter Two.

The Foundation planned the mission thus; The Jupiter Two would travel to the Alpha Centauri system through a planned hyperspace conduit. She would then survey the planet orbiting the secondary star and put down stakes for a colony. This was humanity’s shot for a new start after all this time.

Dr. Zachary Smith was the Project’s flight surgeon, hired rather recently and some said not entirely trustworthy. He had given the Robinsons and Major West a clean bill of health. This did not explain what Dr. Smith was doing aboard Jupiter Two and why he was tampering with the software of the Ship’s B-9 unit. There wasn’t much time and he had to move fast, the Robinsons were in low met sleep and the ships automated systems were set to lift off. Dr. Zachary Smith was just preparing to depart the ship when that ship sailed as he was slammed to the deck when it lifted off.

The weight of the crew, cargo, provisions, and equipment had been figured down to the gram. Dr. Smith’s 135 pounds were too much and the guidance and Hyper light system were thrown off.

The Jupiter Two mission was never to reach Alpha Centauri. Five years later, World War Three started and Civilization nearly ended. None of the survivors gave a damn about the Jupiter Two.

No one cared about Dr. Zachary Smith and his gambling habits. No one knew about the millions of dollars he took from the Eugenics supermen to sabotage the Centaurus Mission.

 

2268, July 5

The U.S.S. Enterprise entered the Delta Pavonis Star system on a standard exploratory mission. Captain James T. Kirk was in his third year of commanding the Enterprise and was most surprised when his Science Officer and First Officer told him,

“Captain there is a small craft of tribinium alloy design. I am also detecting human life signs on the surface, Captain, near the craft.”

Kirk was incredulous,

“Human, out here? Spock, we’re beyond the limit of Federation trade, colonization and scouting, as far as human ships, we’re it out here.”

Spock was dispassionate in his certainty as he answered,

“And yet, Sir, there they are. Seven human life signs and a ship made of Earth alloys and metals.”

“Well, alright then, Mr. Scott, you have the conn Mr Spock, you’re with me, Lt. Uhura, have Dr. McCoy meet us in transporter room two.

“Aye, Sir.”

The two officers proceeded into the turbolift and down to the transporter deck.

45 minutes later five figures materialized forty feet away from the silver ellipsoidal ship resting on the dun colored alien plain. Nearby, they could make out a moisture vaporator and several other sensors and devices indicating a somewhat ad hoc colony effort. It was all small scale however and clearly wasn’t planned. Kirk told the two red shirted men on the perimeter,

“Halverson, Mason, spread out, check out that camp.” 

They moved with practice ease and bracketed the settlement, they were nervous until the saw the hatch of the ship open and a woman came out carrying a tray of seedlings. She saw them and shouted out,

“John”

A tall dark haired man in archaic late 20th century work clothes came out of the obvious greenhouse and, when he saw the landing party he brandished an old style particle thrower. Security officers, Halverson and Mason drew down on him and clearly had the drop on him. Another man with black hair came out of a roving vehicle and Kirk pointed his phaser at him saying,

“Don’t do it, You’ll never get there.”

No one was giving any ground and just as Kirk was about to fire, McCoy tapped him on the shoulder and said,

“Jim, look.”

In addition, pointed at the two female figures, both brandishing old style projectile rifles.

The black haired man told the landing party,

“Looks like we got a real Saturday night in T.J.”

James Kirk had always been fascinated by Space exploration and Space history, it explained his line of work.

He studied the minutiae of early space efforts, Mercury, Soyuz, Salyut, Gemini, Vostok, Apollo.

The Jupiter Program.

Captain James T. Kirk looked hard at the people pointing guns at his landing party and gave an order.

“Stand down. Stand down and store arms.”

Then he told the oldest man there,

“Dr. Robinson, I presume”.

The Doctor responded,

“A student of history and someone who appreciates historical irony, who might you be, sir?”

“Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise“.

Gesturing to his officers, he continued.

My first officer, Commander Spock, and my Chief medical officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy. These are Crewman First Class Mason and Petty officer Halverson.”

Dr. John Robinson started to introduce his own party as they made themselves seen and Kirk told him,

“Dr. you’re group needs no introduction, you’re all rather a part of Earth Exploration history.

An older man with a rather fussy almost effeminate manner stepped into view. Kirk looked at him curiously, seeming to almost recognize him, but the fleeting recognition faded and he asked,

Who might you be, you weren’t in the records of the Jupiter Two mission.

Major Don West stepped forward and put a hand on the man’s shoulder almost as if to restrain him and told Captain Kirk,

“This is Dr. Zachary Smith, the son of a bitch who tried to kill us all.”

Kirk was thunderstruck at that, but it was Spock who filled in the blanks.  
“Dr. Zachary Smith was the Flight surgeon for the Jupiter Program, he disappeared at the same time the Jupiter Two was lost.

It was presumed the two events were connected, though it was not known how”.

Major West chimed in derisively,

“I’ll tell you how, This scumbag-“ West pushed Smith to the ground “Took money from Khan Noonian Singe . He was supposed to reprogram out astromech droid, the B-9 unit to kill us in flight, Problem is, he got caught aboard when the ship launched, so we got stuck with his traitorous ass.”

Zachary Smith picked himself up off the dirt, and spoke up for himself,

“I gave them my Parole, formally and due to their own fussy outdated morals, for as long as I follow it; they have to feed me, house me, and give me asylum.”

Major West, did this man attempt to sabotage your ship and kill you?

Yeah, Captain, he did.”

James Kirk turned to his two security specialists and told them, 

“Halverson, Mason, take this man into custody. Place him under arrest for sabotage treason and attempted murder.”

Dr. Zachary Smith attempted to break and run and Petty Officer Halverson stunned him with one blast of his phaser. Mason and Halverson lifted the man off the dirt and called for a beam up. The three men disappeared in a wash of golden energy. The five legitimate crew of the Jupiter Two were astounded.

Dr. John Robinson told Captain Kirk,

“Captain Can you give us a few minutes, I think we need to talk about this, you, your ship, everything.”

“Most definitely , Dr. go ahead, I need to check in with the Enterprise at any rate.”

Major West stopped and asked the Captain,

“Captain Kirk, where IS your ship? Where did you land it?” Kirk smiled bemused and told Major West,

“I didn’t, the Enterprise is in standard orbit of this planet. It’s a bit too big to just set down on a planet.”

“Uh, how big is big?”

“Oh, about the size of two 20th century super aircraft carriers, why?”

Major West answered,

“Alrighty then, let’s go talk in the ship, shall we?.

The Robinson family retreated to the main deck of the Jupiter Two for an emergency conference. Major West opened with,

Well we know they’re from Earth and we know they’re military as all hell, those boys are Navy or I’ve never SEEN a sailor.”

Maureen answered,

“Let’s be Cautious, they CLAIM to be from Earth, but we’ve seen deception before.” Dr. Robinson told his wife,

“No, Maureen, I’m inclined to believe them, they knew about us, but we had to tell them about Smith, their knowledge of us was historical and incomplete.”

Judy interjected,

“Well they SAY they have a ship, but where is it?” Will answered his oldest sister,

“No duh retardo, we look through the space scope. They said it’s in orbit, if it’s up there then they’re legit, no problem.”

Major West went to the main astronavigation console and activated the orbital space scope. He looked thought it and scanned the black sky over their heads. He wasn’t looking long when he saw it. A massive ship in orbit that seemed to be made of a giant saucer shape and three cylinders. Two of the cylinders were glowing red, each at one end and clearly emanated power, the other was dotted with viewports and at the aft end had some kind of modular shuttle doors. Don focused the screen in on the hull and showed what he saw on the main viewer.

NCC-1701

STARSHIP, U.S.S. ENTERPRISE, UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS

Those were the words emblazoned on the bone white hull accentuated with red and gold trim and highlighted with navigation and running lights. This ship’s builders were proud of her, and they had reason to be.

Major West said aloud what everyone was now thinking.  
“We’re goin’ home.”

There were visible tears in his eyes as everyone embraced all around. Dr. Robinson said again as he smiled through the tears, almost yelling in exultation,

“WE’RE ALL GOING HOME!”


	2. Act Two

The Robinson family began doing the work to close down their ad hoc settlement and get the Jupiter two ready to fly, if they could, the Enterprise sent down a technical engineering team to help repair the ship, and a squad of Starfleet Marines was standing by in their red shirts and duty belts.

Aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise in her brig, Dr. Zachary Smith sat stewing in his own juices. He did his best to put up a brave front in the face of the human guard. (SEEMINGLY human, Smith thought to himself.) It was perfectly in line with Smith’s habits of deception. He was incapable of telling the truth, even to himself. The reality was that if these people were from an Earth of the future, an Earth that had rebuilt and reformed and taken up liberal republic ideals, then that was all for Dr. Zachary Smith, sabateur, murderer, traitor and unregenerate gambler.

_________________________________________________

The Jupiter Two was, at the end of the day too large to fit inside the Enterprise's main shuttle bay. That was not a deal breaker as the smaller saucer-like craft COULD be piggybacked to the Enterprise bewteen the main pylons of the warp drive nacelles.Much like a discount pleasure serviceperson on Rhyssa, it would not be pretty but it would do the job.

Dr. John Robinson was working with a Lt. Commander Mongomery Scott with a Glasgow accent that was distinctive and unmistakable. The latter man took a look at the Robinson-Hassline engine design and decreed it to be a wonderful idea predicated on a flawed understanding of the universe. It didn't create a Warp Bubble which would then allow the ship to have the physical properties of a mictroscopic subatomic particle, and thereby have that particle's ability to travel faster than light. Rather, the Robinson-Hassline engine was a point to point, gate to gate spacefold drive. An interesting idea, but darned near useless if you didn't have some kind of stabilising vector at the other end. Without that stabiliser it was anyone guess where, or even when you might wind up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Maureen Robinson was looking at the datapad given to her by Dr. Leonard McCoy to shut her up and keep her from kibbitzing his examinations of her family and Major West.. It worked. Maureen read of the history of the United Federation of Planets, founded in 2161 and was brought to happy tears. When the Robinson family left the Sol System the human race had been btween two wars and, in practical terms on the verge of a conflagration that could have been an extinction level event. Then collapse, a new dark age that was mercifully, almost divinly short followed by the watershed event of first contact with another sentient species. The Vulcans of the Epsilon Eridani Star system. That, as it turned out had only been the begining. The universe was, as it turned out a place simply crowded with life and wonder and mysteries to explore and enjoy. The Vulcans had only been the first, then there were the Andorians, the Tellarites, The Klingons who were unfortounatly hostile, the Caitians and oh so many other intelligent races that wish nought but peace, friendship and solidarity. The United Federation of Planets was the product of that and had become strong and powerfull and rich by that co-operation. as the first Federation President had said, and as Maureen firmly believed,

"The universe belongs to those strong enough to share it in peace."

The result was, to Maureen as predicatle as the morning sunrise. Wealth, prosperity, incredible almost magical technological developement, and a level of cross-discapline learning that made the U.F.P. one of three interstellar superpowers in what they called the Alpha quadrant.

If the United Federation of Planets was the castle of civisation then surely, this Starfleet was its knighthood. Captain James Tiberius Kirk impressed her as a good man and a lerned man. His first officer, Command Spock of the planet Vulcan and Lt. Commander McCoy were his guiding stars keeping him as best they could from error. The greatest wonder to Maureen was why the U.S.S. Enterprise was out here. Theirs was a mission of scientific, social and cultural exploration and not of conquest or military paranoia.

Maureen went to find Major Donald West after being medically cleared and found him sitting in the Brig looking in on Dr. Zachary Smith. The former was telling the latter, "So, you know you're screwed, don't you, cornflake?"

"Spare me your prosaic gloating, Major West. These seem to be a civilised people, far beyond the petty need to try me for crimes against a long dead empire." That was when West stood and showed him the datapad. "Uh, uh, Potzie, the United States of America and the United Nations of Earth are still around and Buckweat, you better be-LIEVE they're feelin' some kinda way about you and your crimes. Even the Long Range Foundation is still boppin' around and if nothin' else they're gonna sue you."

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, the Sarge has passed away. Stories will remain up for the enjoyment of all, but they will never be finished. Sorry.


End file.
